This disclosure is related to integrated circuit input/output buffers.
In an effort to improve integrated circuit performance and/or to reduce power consumption, the internal operating voltages of various integrated circuits continue to decrease. Often, thin-oxide transistors are used in integrated circuits to provide increased performance at lower voltages. However, it is often the case where integrated circuits using thin-oxide transistors operate in environments where relatively high power supply voltages are present and/or where relatively large voltage swings are present at input/output pads. In such situations, the voltages that can be tolerated by the transistors may be exceeded, resulting in oxide overstress conditions that may in turn lead to unreliable operation and/or device failure.